


Alle Jahre wieder

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash, Thiels POV, Valentine's Day
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9723236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: Es kann doch nicht sein, dass Thiel den Valentinstag jedes Jahr mit Boerne verbringt. Oder?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Es ist Valentinstag. Das erklärt doch alles.
> 
> Ohne Beta, ohne nichts. Die nackte Wahrheit, quasi.
> 
> Update 20.02.: Nicht mehr ganz so nackt. Die Geschichte wurde überarbeitet und die Anmerkung von theskew eingebracht.

***

 

„ _Ahhh! Da ist er also wieder, der 14. Februar! Und Münsteradio ist natürlich auch in diesem Jahr wieder für Sie da. Egal, ob Sie sich noch bei einem Bad entspannen oder schon mit dem Auto auf dem weg zu Ihrem Liebsten sind – während Sie sich auf Ihre Verabredung vorbereiten, spielen wir für Sie die größten Liebeshits der letzten Jahrzehnte. Als nächstes hören wir -“_

Klack. Weg war sie, die Stimme der Moderatorin. Eigentlich hatte Thiel ja nur 'n bisschen Radio hören wollen, aber es lief ja überall derselbe Kram – also hatte er das Ding kurzerhand wieder ausgeschaltet. Valentinstag hier, Valentinstag da. Der Tag der Liebenden … blablabla. An Valentinstag spielte die Welt echt jedes Jahr aufs Neue verrückt. Und damit meinte er nicht nur die Leute, die sich dem mit voller Seele hingaben, sondern genauso die, die sich in jeder denkbaren Form darüber beschwerten. Natürlich fand er es im Grunde gut, wenn diese bescheuerte Kommerzialisierung kritisiert wurde, allerdings hatte er das Gefühl, dass dadurch _noch_ mehr über den Valentinstag geredet wurde als eh schon. Und das fand er noch viel bescheuerter.

Mit einem resignierten Seufzen widmete er sich seinem Kühlschrank. Es war nämlich schon kurz vor eins und er hatte immer noch nichts im Magen. Während er den (recht kargen) Inhalt scannte, fragte er sich, warum man diesen Tag nicht einfach ignorieren konnte.

So wie er zum Beispiel. Das ersparte einem viel unnötigen Ärger. Er hatte weder Blumen noch Pralinen für irgendwen besorgt und war nicht einmal mit Boerne verabredet. Nicht, dass Letzteres an sich etwas Besonderes darstellen würde … Aber in den letzten Jahren hatte er, wie er feststellen musste, ausnahmslos jeden 14. Februar mit seinem Nachbarn verbracht.

Meistens hatten sie einfach nur zusammen gekocht, manchmal waren sie aber auch gemeinsam essen gegangen und einmal hatte der andere ihn sogar mit in ein Konzert geschleift. Er hatte er sich da auch nie großartig Gedanken drüber gemacht.

Klar, wenn man es so betrachtete, war es vielleicht schon etwas merkwürdig, dass er irgendwie immer etwas mit Boerne unternahm, an einem Datum, das sich als Tag der Paare etabliert hatte. Aber das hatte schließlich nicht direkt etwas mit dem 14. Februar zu tun. Außerdem kannte er Boerne eben und Boerne kannte ihn, sie arbeiteten miteinander, hatten gemeinsame Bekannte und damit eine gute Gesprächsbasis. Nicht, dass es das bei Boerne wirklich brauchen würde, aber trotzdem. Warum sich also Stress mit einer fremden Frau machen, die sowieso das Weite suchen würde, sobald sie von seinem Job erfuhr. War doch alles gut so. Und nur weil man am Valentinstag mal essen ging, bedeutete das ja noch lange nicht, dass man …

Dachte er jedenfalls. Erst, als Nadeshda ihn vor ein paar Tagen mit einem Augenzwinkern gefragt hatte, ob er den Valentinstag wieder mit Boerne verbringen würde und was denn dieses Jahr anstünde, hatte er das in Frage gestellt. Und als sich dann auch noch Frau Klemm einmischte mit den Worten _„Dieses Mal will ich Sie aber wenigstens Händchen halten sehen, Thiel, haben Sie mich verstanden? Ich habe keine Lust, Hübner schon wieder zwanzig Euro zu zahlen“,_ fasste Thiel den Entschluss, dieses Jahr etwas zu ändern. Er wusste zwar, dass im Präsidium das ein oder andere Gerücht bezüglich seiner Beziehung zu Boerne umher ging – aber dass sie offensichtlich auch schon Wetten darüber führten, das ging wirklich zu weit. Die hatten sie doch nicht mehr alle.

Das hatte er dann auch der Klemm gesteckt und war anschließend wütend aus dem Büro verschwunden – entschieden, diesen Tag ein für alle Mal auszublenden. Warum war er da noch nicht viel früher drauf gekommen? Er konnte diesem ganzen Klimbim ja sowieso nichts abgewinnen.

Und so war er fest entschlossen gewesen, jegliche Einladungen von Boerne abzuschlagen. Er hatte sich sogar schon verschiedene Sätze zurecht gelegt gehabt, perfekte Ausreden für den Moment, er war auf alles vorbereitet gewesen – mit der Ausnahme, dass Boerne ihn zu nichts eingeladen hatte. Zwar hatte es die ein oder andere beiläufige Bemerkung gegeben – aber nichts Eindeutiges, keine Frage, keine Antwort. Nichts. Als würde es den Tag nicht mehr geben. Komisch war das ja schon.

Aber gut, dachte Thiel, und ließ sich auf sein Sofa fallen. Sollte ihm nur recht sein. Sie waren ja jetzt auch kein Paar oder so und nicht verpflichtet dazu, an dem Tag was zu machen. Was er ja eh auch gar nicht gewollt hätte. Also war doch alles gut. Nein, eigentlich war es sogar viel besser, weil er dem anderen dann nämlich auch gar nicht absagen musste. Genau.

Wie zur Bestätigung für sich selbst nippte er an dem Bier, das er neben ein paar alten Peperoni noch im Kühlschrank hatte auffinden können.

Ob Boerne heute vielleicht trotzdem noch …? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Quatsch. Der hatte bestimmt auch Besseres zu tun, keine Ahnung, golfen oder Servietten falten oder so. Außerdem wollte Thiel ja eh zu Hause bleiben, erinnerte er sich, und schaltete den Fernseher ein, um zu irgendeinem Programm zu zappen, das möglichst wenig mit Liebe zu tun hatte.

Er blieb an einer Dokumentation über Wale hängen. Na ja. War jetzt vielleicht nicht so der Brenner, aber besser als Rosamunde Pilcher im Zweiten war es allemal.

Zumindest auf den ersten Blick. Es stellte sich jedoch ziemlich schnell heraus, dass das Thema dort ziemlich zäh aufbereitet war und nach einiger Zeit war Thiel sich sicher, diese Nacht von den Walgesängen Albträume zu bekommen.

Er hatte gerade nach der Fernbedienung gegriffen, um den Sender zu wechseln, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. Er stockte. Das war doch jetzt nicht etwa wirklich …? Es klopfte ein zweites Mal, da Thiel aber noch immer keine Reaktion zeigte, stieg der Besucher nach dem dritten Klopfen zu der Klingel um. Die schrillte schon deutlich lauter in seinen Ohren.

„Ja, ist ja gut, ich komme!“

Etwas schwerfällig erhob er sich vom Sofa, ehe er die Wohnungstür öffnete und tatsächlich Boerne davor fand. Er trug einen seiner besten Anzüge, hatte die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und wippte auf seinen Fußballen herum, während er ihn fröhlich anlächelte.

„Ah, Thiel!“, sagte er, als Thiel in den Türrahmen trat. „Können wir?“

Thiel schaute den anderen verdutzt an. „Können wir was?“

„Zum Rotkehlchen fahren natürlich.“ Boernes Stimme klang, als wäre das völlig offensichtlich. Dann wanderte sein Blick an Thiel herunter und er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Was?“

„Na, ich weiß ja, dass Sie Ihrer Kleidungswahl nicht besonders große Bedeutung beimessen, aber wenn ich Sie schon zum Essen einlade, hätten Sie wenigstens etwas anderes als das Shirt mit dem Loch an der Seite wählen können. Wie oft habe ich Ihnen schon gesagt -“

„Boerne, ich -“, versuchte Thiel einzuhaken, aber der andere ignorierte das geflissentlich.

„Ist das etwa Bier?“ Er deutete auf seine Hand. Oder besser gesagt das, was sich in ihr befand. Thiels Augen fielen ebenfalls auf die Flasche, von der er bis eben nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, dass er sie mit zur Tür genommen hatte. Aber das tat ja jetzt auch gar nichts zur Sache, weil Boerne hier vor seiner Tür stand und offensichtlich mit ihm … also …

„Boerne, bis eben wusste ich nicht einmal, dass Sie überhaupt was unternehmen wollen.“

Bei diesen Worten löste der andere zwar seine Augen zwar endlich von der Bierflasche, schaute ihn dafür jetzt aber an, als hätte er gefragt, ob sie Montag wieder arbeiten müssten. „Selbstverständlich. Was haben Sie denn gedacht?“

„Ich habe überhaupt nichts gedacht, ich -“

„Aber wirklich, Thiel“, unterbrach Boerne ihn, für den das Thema offenbar nicht weiter besprochen werden musste. Ganz im Gegensatz zu dem Getränk in seiner Hand. „Bier? Um diese Uhrzeit?“

„Warmes Bier hilft bei Fieber“, erwiderte Thiel genervt, weil er keinen Bock hatte, sich bei Boerne jetzt auch noch zu rechtfertigen.

„Also wenn überhaupt, dann hilft es bei Erkältung, und das auch nur in Maßen.“ Boerne runzelte die Stirn und streckte seine Hand nach der Flasche aus. „Außerdem ist das Bier doch kalt.“

Thiel rollte mit den Augen. Also manchmal fragte er sich ja schon, ob sein Nachbar sowas ernst meinte. „Ich hab' ja auch kein Fieber.“

„Umso besser, dann kann es ja jetzt losgehen!“

Er wollte schon zum Protest ansetzen – genau das hatte er schließlich nicht mehr gewollt – als er das Strahlen in Boernes Gesicht sah. Und die Sätze in seinem Kopf, die er sich so mühselig zusammengebaut hatte, und all die Bemerkungen der Kollegen, die ihn vor einer halben Stunde noch so geärgert hatten, waren mit einem Mal nur noch ein wildes, sinnfreies Durcheinander. Wie Buchstabensuppe. Apropos Suppe: Hunger hatte er auch ganz schön und sein Kühlschrank gab nach wie vor nichts her.

„Na gut“, gab er nach kurzem Schweigen nach. „Ich ziehe mir nur schnell was anderes an, ja?“

Boerne lächelte und nickte. Thiel lächelte zurück.

Okay, das lief jetzt zwar nicht ganz nach Plan, aber vielleicht hatte er das auch alles etwas zu eng gesehen, dachte er, als er zurück in die Wohnung lief. Ignorieren konnte man den den Tag schließlich später immer noch.

Und nächstes Jahr war ja auch noch ein Valentinstag.

 

 

 

 


End file.
